Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid)
Ariel is the main character and star of the movie The Little Mermaid. She is a young mermaid princess who lives in the underwater palace known as Atlantica. She is the youngest of seven daughters, and the daughter of King Triton. Appearance Ariel is a beautiful, young mermaid about 16 years old, who is very slender. She has long, bright red hair that she usually wears down and is almost always flowing around her. She has big, bright blue eyes and long eyelashes, with shell pink skin, and bright red lips. She has a long, bright green tail, and wears a purple, shell top that ties in the back, and sometimes wears a sea flower in her hair. When in her human form, Ariel has long, skinny legs and usually wears dresses. In her polyp form she is extremley small and has no tail, arms, or any body part except eyes,mouth and torso and has no teeth except the pointed things on the inside of her mouth and has gray, white or brown skin and has still has her hair and has no seashell top. Personality Ariel is usually very kind-hearted and sympathetic. Though, she's passionate and bold about the things she cares about and believes in. She loves hearing about stories, treasure-hunting, collecting human items and wants to see the world. She has a beautiful voice and loves to sing. She's very interested, and almost to the point of obsession, in the human world and human intems. She's somewhat gullible, and would sacrifice anything to protect the ones she loves. History Ariel was born as the seventh and youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena in Atlantica. Her mother died when she was very young, and she grew up usually on her own, under the care of Sebastian, her father's advisor. Ariel became very adventurous and with the hobby of exploring and collecting things, even going so far to get unusual items that she ventures to forbidden and dangerous places, even endangering herself. Traveling all over the sea with her friend, Flounder, she learns about the existence of humans, and develops an infatuation with them. She begins to collect human knick-knacks and eventually even creates a secret cave to hide them all in, because she has so many. Her passion for humans becomes so strong that she even begins to fantasize about becoming one. Her daydreams about humans begins to interfere with her duties as a princess, making her father suspicious. H er father sends his advisor, a crab named Sebastian to follow her and keep her out of trouble. Sebastian discovers Ariel's cave of items, and is shocked. But he cannot stop Ariel when she discovers a ship sailing over her. She spies on the men on the ship and immediately falls in love with a dreamy, young prince named Eric at first sight. A fire begins on the ship, and Eric falls overboard and is almost killed. Ariel saves him and brin gs him to shore. He is uncounscious and she sings to him until he awakens. He hears her beautiful singing voice as he awakens but Ariel vanishes as he wakes up. He falls in love with her too and soughts to find her again. In the mean time, a statue of him fell into the water, which Ariel finds and collects. Sebastian informs Triton of Ariel's collection and contact with humans and the danger of it. In an angry way of protecting her, Triton goes to her cave, where she was swooning over her Eric statue. Ariel accidentally says how she loves him, angering Triton further and he violently destroyed all of her collection, in a failed attempt to keep her away from humans. This infuriates Ariel and she flees away from her father. Ursula, a sea-witch who holds a grudge against Triton, spies on Ariel and thinks of a plan to use Ariel and get Triton's triton. Because Ariel was furious with her father, and distraught that all of her knick-knacks were destroyed, Ursula sends her pet eals to bring Ariel to her lair for a chance to become human and win Eric's heart. Ariel almost immediatly agrees. At Ursula's lair, Ariel signs a contract that she gets to become human for 3 days, in which the time she must get Eric to fall in love with her and kiss her. In exchange for this, Ursula wants Ariel's voice. If Ariel succeeds in making Eric fall in love with her, then she gets to remain human. If she doesn't, then she becomes a mermaid again. Ariel agrees leaving her mute and is turned human and sent to the shore. Ariel is found by Eric's dog, Max and brought back to the castle. Ariel manages to spend lots of time with Eric, and manages to speak to him with her hands. She almost gets him to kiss her but is interupted by Ursula's eals who are trying to wreck her chances to win Eric. Ursula then disguises herself as a beautiful, young woman using Ariel's voice and casts a spell on Eric, and tries to marry him. On the ship though, with the help of Flounder and Scuttle, Ariel manages to break the locket on Ursula containing Ariel's voice. Ariel's voice is returned to her, and Eric's spell is broken. He realizes that Ariel was the girl who sang to him on the beach. This enrages Ursula and she transforms into her form, but makes herself 50 feet tall. She steals the triton from Triton, and turns him into a shriveled-up sea plant and also grabs Ariel and then carrys Ariel to her lair and then withers Ariel into a sea-plant then takes her top and then laughs Ariel can turn back into a mermaid but it never lasts long and she always turns back into a worm. Eric and Ariel stop her by stabbing her in the stomach with the tip of their ship, killing her. But Ariel is turned back into her original form. Ariel becomes deppressed thinking she will never see Eric again. Triton sees how much Ariel cares for Eric, and turns her into a human permanantly. Ariel reunites with Eric, and they marry immediately on Eric's ship with all of the merpeople of Atlantica attending by watching from the water. Category:Ariel in the Little Mermaid Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Characters who almost died